Earn My Trust
by lovelylaura1
Summary: Spence-Chapin Adoption Services. That's all Lucy has know for the better part of her 16 years. However during her 16 years, she's encountered complications. One of them include helping people to safety while, the city she adores is being attacked by aliens that are out of this world with a God hell bent on ruling the world. Where does Lucy fit in this crazy world of The Avengers?
1. Chapter 1

In Loco Parentis

What is the actual definition for that?

Lucky for you guys I got one.

 _Being responsible for a child while the child's parents are absent._

My parents are absent. They have been for the past 16 years of my life.

Most who live in adoption agencies have questions. Questions they want to answered.

They range from...

 _'Where did I get my hair colour from?'_

 _'What's my heritage?'_

 _'What's my last name?'_

These weren't the questions I asked myself. That's because, I thought I wasn't ready to find out the answers. I'm not quite sure I'm ready now.

These weren't the question I asked others. That's because, I knew they wouldn't have the answers I so desperately desired.

Though I did ask myself two questions. The first question always lingered at the back of my mind. You'll probably laugh at this one. And now you'll look confused.

It's the truth though you'll laugh because, this question is the most classic one, I'm sure you've all heard of it by now. It's recorded in every book, newspaper, television, it's been practiced plenty of times in front of the mirror I'm sure of it. I know I did!

It's classic line of… You Ready for this?

 _'Who are my parents?'_

That line. Four words. Five syllables. Oh how I loath them!. It's been thought and spurted by _every_ orphan. Practically begging to be _said_! S _creamed_! _Bellowed_! _Calmly_! _Hitting_ every corner of this person's mind. _Torturing_ the orphan until they can't take it anymore to the point it feels like a _knife repeatedly being stabbed_ in a wound and _twisted_ _over and over and over and over_ until their mind _explodes_ eventually, releasing the _pain_ they've been holding in for _years_. Releasing the pain as if it's _poison_!

Question number 2:

'Why?'  
'Why did someone, whoever it was leave me here?' In this hell hole! I'm referring to the orphanage (to those of you who are confused) which really does resemble how I think hell would be like.

Spence-Chapin Adoption Service.  
The bane of my life. Of all the years I've been here.  
But I bet that you guys don't care that I'm an orphan. You mostly care about the fact regarding who am I. Who is this stranger that's telling us of her thoughts and feelings?

Well, that brings me to now.  
The young girl who's staring out of her window with tears in her eyes wishing she didn't have agoraphobia. Wishing she didn't have social anxiety. Wishing she could trust easily as she did when, she was five. The time when, she still had her innocence. Wishing she could be that young girl oblivious to the nasty terrors of the world. Fast forward 16 years and here she is standing in the room she didn't have share with anyone because, she was cautious of everyone and everything.

That young girl. She's me!

My Name...

Lucy


	2. Chapter 2

"To family and friends of the Ekaterina –"

Sorry. I'm getting way ahead of myself.

I'm supposed to be telling you the story of how this came about. Tell you if how I finally got my happy ending. Tell you of a group of fantastic people I'd come to love as family and of a man I'd come to love as more. Tell you how I finally found my birth mother, the one I'd only ever dream about. But, the question remains. Do I survive?

Hi my name is Lucy. What you're about to read are; _My Words_. _My Happy Ending_. _My Struggles_. _My Story!_

 **Lucy's Point Of View**

It was 3:00pm and I had just finished my shift at the café I work at called Nana's Great Bakery and have done since I was fourteen. I'd just walked into the back of the store to collect my stuff and keys to close the store when, the first explosion took place. I got brutally knocked off my feet, tossed like a rag doll into the wall where the coat racks hung. A desperate cry from the outside had me determine if I should help in any kind of way.

 _'Go help them'_

 _'You'd have to interact with them. And possibly touch this person'_

 _'Lucy, this person be could be hurt'_

My mind was having an inner turmoil. The devil that was my social anxiety arguing with the angel that was my conscience. I hate having social anxiety. It's the worse! However, I forgot all about my own problems when, I heard a child cry out "MOM!" I shot out from the employees room running at the speed of light to gather the child or anyone, any civilian I could possibly find. It seemed my conscience won after all.

Opening the front door, I spotted a small boy no older than five wandering around, a wound on his arm, crying his poor little heart out looking for his parents, rushing, over I scooped him thankfully the little man didn't give me any trouble. Along the way back I spotted an elderly man and urged both him and the little boy to the safety that was the back of the café. The back of the café was where us employees hung around when it was time for our break therefore it had no glass windows so the civilians I did rescue would have no problem with the stupid things attacking New York.

Rushing back into the battle field I find myself running further down to the left of the shop where I spot 10 more civilian, four of which are injured badly, five holding children. From, where I was I could see there was a problem, there was a man whose leg was trapped underneath concrete rubble with the others trying the best they could to help get him out. Explosions and fire were still being shot from both the left and right. Running over to help, I aid the man out from underneath the rubble. "Come on, follow me come on". I find myself screaming as loudly as my small, soft voice would allow me over the screams of the civilians and noise of the strange creatures were making. Assisting the man with the bloodied leg, I manage to get all ten civilians into the shop safely just, as I prayed and hoped I would. I give all survivors biscuits and water to help rehydrate them all.

Just as I was on my way to rescue more civilians I was stopped by a question. "Where are you going" quizzed the injured man whose name I'd learned was Samuel. Walking to the front door I find myself replying "To protect the people of my city" and I left the shop running.

Focusing so hard on getting any civilian I could find I didn't notice one of the alien creatures creeping up behind me. The letting out of a foreign scream had me turning around so quickly I was sure by tomorrow I would have a bruise on my neck. That's when I saw it. The creature moving towards me as if I was it's prey. (well, I kind of was) I moved gently and slowly backwards hoping I'd be able to get a safe distance to outrun the stupid horrid creature but, even the creature knew that me running would be utterly useless. Before, my mind could co-operate with my instincts and think of an escape plan clearly the Chitauri widely opened its mouth to let out a gust of fire, I closed my eyes waiting for the impact and for my body to be burnt toast but it never came. All I felt was darkness over my tightly closed eyes but no pain. 'Weird', I thought to myself 'Is this what death feels like?' 'Painless?'

"Ma'am, ma'am, are you alright?" Asking myself death related questions meant that I didn't hear anything asked by this person.

 _'Is it a man?'_

"Yes, ma'am I am a man" he answers chuckling. Realising I had said that out loud I knew and felt my cheeks turn a shade of red that many have said resembled a tomato.

"Ma'am can you open your eyes?"

Gently and slowly opening my eyes do I realise how close this man and I are and knowing this makes me scared and I quickly jump back. I find that my sudden movement has shocked the man who just saved me. We stand there for a few moments just, two strangers analysing each other thoroughly. The stranger covered in a blue suit with a white star on his chest, his feet clad in red boots, with a mask covering his entire face except that of his mouth holding a shield of white, blue and red. The very same shield in which he used to protect me against the Chitauri that tried to set me on flames.

"Ma'am, I need to get you to safety".  
"My café is just a few minutes from here".

Nodding his head the man replies "I'll cover you and while I do that I want you to run to that shop".

It took me a few moments to understand what had just transpired but I fully understood when, a creature turned left from its hiding place behind Stark tower for my mind to catch up with the man's words to start sprinting towards the shop I works at. It only took them three minutes to position themselves outside Nana's Great Bakery however, instead of entering the shop I stood there for a hot second. Turning around I spot the costume covered man walking back into the battle range.

"You will be okay won't you?" I randomly call out to the man. I was shocked my words.  
Though, I wasn't the only one shocked I didn't miss the way the man stopped for what felt like a minute but, he didn't turn back around just gently said "Please, Miss get inside where it's safe, someone will get you when, it's all over."

"Can you come get me when it's all over?"


End file.
